U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,187 issues Aug. 13, 1991, discloses a diode laser array assembly in which laser diodes are positioned in grooves formed in the surface of a monolithic substrate. This substrate is of a shape to permit flexing to enlarge the grooves to accept the lasers. Once the lasers are positioned, the near surface of the substrate is connected to a heat sink.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,237 issued November 1989 disclosed a laser array assembly where the lasers are positioned in grooves formed in the surface of a monolithic substrate on the back surface of which a microchannel cooler is formed. A micro channel cooler structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,067 issued Feb. 25, 1986.